Magical Paradigms
Completely independent from Magical Paragons, Magical Paradigms are variations of energy in living souls that determine what (if any) magical powers that person can learn. With very few exceptions, every living being is born with one Magical Paradigm, as that is the same number of souls that most creatures naturally possess. There are four common Magical Paradigms, Elemental, Ethereal, Force, and Sentient. Each one has a different and limited range of abilities, and are the reason why no human on earth has learned every magical spell, as it is physically impossible to acquire all three (Since Sentient is the paradigm of those who cannot use magic) of the paradigms necessary, as that would require the possession of three souls while still maintaining one's sanity. Paradigm of Sentience The paradigm of sentience was the paradigm originally carried by all humans. Made almost entirely of dark energy with just enough light energy to support life and a paragon, people under this paradigm, named after the nature of the soul’s dark majority, aren’t granted any superhuman powers outside of their paragon. It is however thought that these humans are are stronger and possess a greater will to survive than their magically superior counterparts. Paradigm of Force The paradigm of force deals with the movement of objects in the physical world via advanced and perhaps fourth-dimensional understanding of an object’s position. Most of the time, this just allows those under this paradigm the ability to fly, levitate and dash at will. Some force sorcerers take this understanding further, and can move any object that they’re aware of at all, also known as telekinesis. The most advanced of them can also teleport instantaneously and even turn kinetic energy into magical energy. Sorcerers of the force paradigm have powers pertaining to: * Flight * Telekinesis * Teleportation * Telekinetic Shifting * Kinetic Manipulation See Paradigm of Force Paradigm of the Elements The paradigm of the elements grants the ability to conjure the four magical elements of frost, fire, lightning, and spirit (or healing magic). It is common for sorcerers of this paradigm to gravitate towards one or two elements rather than be proficient in all four, although all elemental sorcerers have the capability to learn all four elements. They cannot control or manipulate elemental entities that weren’t created by them, such as naturally-occurring fire or ice. Some Elemental sorcerers can also combine two or more elements into more complex magical spells such as Chaos Fire, which is created with Fire and Sprit magic. Sorcerers of the elemental paradigm cast spells from the four elements: * Fire * Lightning * Frost * Spirit See Paradigm of The Elements Paradigm of Ethereality The ethereal paradigm grants the manipulation of visible light and darkness. An ethereal sorcerer can take light projected from any source and turn the rays into physical objects proportional to the amount of light being taken. This causes an unnatural darkness to take the place of the light that is being used by a sorcerer. The same can be done for darkness or shadows, with an unnatural light from the caster’s energy taking the place of the darkness that is being used by the sorcerer. This makes darkness more difficult to control than light, but also more powerful than light. The physical light created by ethereal sorcerers is often referred to as ‘hard light’. Objects such as swords or walls created by hard light or darkness can also defy gravity or phase through other objects if the caster has the skill and makes it so. They can also bend light around themselves and sometimes others, making themselves entirely invisible. Masters of the ethereal paradigm can also have an effect on the composition of their own or others' souls energy. Sorcerers of the ethereal paradigm have powers pertaining to: * Hardlight * Shadowbending * Invisibility * Ghostlight * Voidlight See Paradigm of Ethereality